The Vaporeon
by Phantomile
Summary: A fan fic I wrote from a pokemons point of view. Find out what wild pokemon really think. ~*~Finished~*~
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of it all

The Vaporeon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form. If I did, I'd be rich and I would have this published. I do own my ideas, characters, etc.  
  
Authors note: This is entirely fantasy. I cannot prove eevees' live in trees and have advanced civilizations. I wrote this from some idea that just came to mind one day. So R&R  
  
Deep in Jhoto lies the Ilex Forest, a dark place covered with trees. Trainers can, and of course will, use their pokemon to shake wild ones from the trees there, but no trainer has ever questioned what is inside these trees. Not the small saplings from which pokemon can be shaken from, but the large and majestic trees which we pokemon call our homes.  
  
It is within the very largest tree of the Ilex Forest we eevee dwell. Our tree, our home, looks gnarled from the outside, but on the inside it is quite nice. This particular tree was hollowed out long ago by some bug pokemon that don't really matter to us. Below the tree, our community of eevee and eevee evolutions has expanded to below grounds.  
  
Inside our tree are the family's of eevee and eevee evolutions that work and fight. We are a pack. Our leader, Jaru, the strongest and most strict jolteon, always walks about proudly, looking about for anyone to yell at. Our community is made up of eevees'; those who are young, poor, or weak. Flareons; Females who do work at home. Espeons; Females who battle those outside our tree. Umbreons; Males who fight in our tree. And finally, jolteons; those who enforce the law of our tree. Vaporeons are said to be dark and evil, or so Jaru tells us all.  
  
So now, I tell you about me. I am a young eevee, about 3 weeks old. I am female. I have been brought up to learn these laws of our tree. My mother, a beautiful flareon named Embress, has taught my brothers and sisters and I to obey these rules strictly. Of course, she has no choice. Her mate, my father, is Jaru, the leader of us all. I often resent that. I have also been brought up to speak properly, which all females in our tree do, if they have been raised correctly. Being the family of the leader, we live in the tallest tree limb.  
  
My brothers and sisters have not been named yet. Neither have I for that matter. It is tradition that we not be named until we have evolved. And, also by tradition, I do not get to choose my evolution. Only the males get to choose. There are 2 males, and 3 females. Four if you include me. Of the males, one is thin and a bit weak, the other is a huge bully, who is a lot like Jaru. I am small, the runt of the litter perhaps. Of my sisters, they are all tall and thin, perfect minatures of espeons. Which means they will stay eevees longer if they are chosen to be espeons. The females who are to be espeons are trained by day until they evolve, and the same for males, except they are trained at night.  
  
The large bully male came over and knocked the runt female over, just to prove his superiority as a larger male.  
  
"Hey!" snapped the runt female in her high pitched voice, "Stop doing that every time you walk past another one of us!"  
  
Even at my young age, you could tell I stood up for myself and all others, even to those I could never defeat. I guess it was sort of a gift, and in other ways, a punishment that would torment me forever.  
  
The bully male just stopped right in front of the runt female. He folded back his ears and stretched up tall. He puffed out his chest, and bent his chin as far up as it would go while still being able to glare down at her.  
  
I, of course, wouldn't let myself be pushed around by the male. I took a leap backward into a fighting stance and folded my ears back. I raised my head and showed my small but sharp milk teeth, and extended my claws as far as they would go. I knew I could never out power my older, stronger brother, but there was a chance I could use surprise and wit against him.  
  
The other males and females watched in awe. Rarely did pokemon this young get in a fight, and rarely was it over nothing. To the female, it wasn't about nothing. It was about her future. Should she lose, the male would forever be able to torment her until she beat him within combat.  
  
The two exchanged bluffs, defense attacks, and would fake a lunge, but after five minutes, still nothing had happened.  
  
The other eevees stood, cheering on their comrads. They attracked quite a lot of attention, seeing as the hollow tree echoed.  
  
In a split second, the two at combat exchanged a glare and leapt. They seemed frozen in time, both lunging with all their weight into a long and graceful leap. Both attacks were bound to hit. Bound to hit, but never did. In a small growl, two red paws shot out between them, and scooped them up with ease. The two struggles for a minute against their mother's firey but gentle grip, but soon were calmed by her soothing words.  
  
"Why do you cause such a commotion?" asked Embress in her kind and motherly voice, "You know that you are to evolve today."  
  
"Sorry mommy." I said in my small high-pitched voice. "It wont happen again."  
  
My brother just sat there, brushing the dust off the furry area around his neck with his large paw. He did, however, glare at me for a second before resuming his fur care.  
  
My mom lead me back to my brother and sisters. My brother smiled. He liked that I stood up to the one who was destened to stand tall above him. My sisters just pretended not to see me. Fighting against you family was a dishonorable thing to do, and they were quite obedient.They were what I called "Trainer fit". Yes, we knew of trainers. We had all seen the pictures and storys of the giants with eyes of fire more fierce than a moltres and hands of a metal more cold and hard than that of a steelix. With their whip or sword to control the cowering pokemon before them. The pokemon was usually half starved.We all knew all about trainers.  
  
My mom lead all of us to a different branch of the tree. She lead us past one branch that was sealed off by a door and lock.  
  
"What's back there?" I asked in awe and wonder  
  
"Those," my mother began in her kind voice, "Are the evolution stones. They are kept in a safe place so they cannot be stolen of misplaced."  
  
I stopped for a second to look at the door and to wonder. In a few short hours I wouldn't be eevee anymore. I'd be who-knows-what.  
  
Not wanting to be left behind in a place which was unfamiliar, I ran forward to my brothers, sisters, and mother. We were lead around stairways all around the tree until we finally reached the pre-evolution room. There were evolution stones in high shelves all around. Some large and shiny, some small and quite dirty. I had not clue what was going to happen next, but I began to get excited. Not the kind of excitedness you feel when you're about to get a treat, but the nervous kind that makes you feel sick to your stomach.  
  
My sisters sat tall and looked around respectfully. My bully of a brother sat tall, head pointed towards the shelves of stones, glaring eyes directed to me. My smaller brother seemed nervous like me. His head darted around with fear every so often.  
  
"Wait here," My mother directed kindly, "We are preparing your evolution stones. Think now, you are to be stuck in these forms forever more. This is not something where you can wake up and start over again."  
  
With that, my mother left us to think. Her words had startled me more than ever. I had never seen an evolution. I didn't know if it was going to hurt. All of the sudden, I wanted to run. To bolt out the door and away from the tree and just forget everything. But beyond the tree there were monsters. Monsters like the fire-eyes trainers and their half starved pokemon that fought only for the chance of devouring the enemy.  
  
These thought were even worse than the ones my mothers words had given me. I swallowed hard and stayed put. The next ten minutes were eternity.  
  
When my mother and father returned, they were with three other jolteon. They all guided us out to a ledge. Near the edge was a pillow filled with flower petals. A few evolution stones were set aside the pillow. But all was not quiet. I could hear voices. So many voices. I took a step forward. Below, far, far below, were hundreds of eevees and flareons. Jolteons, espeons, umbreons! Everyone in the community had come out to see us evolve. To see me evolve!  
  
Not I really wanted to run. No firey-eyed trained could catch me! But their pokemon...their pokemon looked like demons. I could never beat that.  
  
My father talked briefly. I didn't listen. I was too busy feeling my heart throb in my brain. My small brother stepped forward. My father looked him over as he sat still, more nervous than ever. My father sent him to the practice fields. He was to become an umbreon. One of my sisters stepped up. Once again, my father inspected her. He sent her to the training fields as well, but she was to be an espeon. The same thing happened with my other two sisters. My bully brother went up then. My head was sore with the pounding heart beats. I was next. My vission was now blurring through my sweat-laden eyelashes. I vaguely say my father touch my brother with an evolution stone. I whiped my eyes. I had to see an evolution, even if it was my bully brother's. He became taller and thinner. His ears became hard and rough. All his fur became hard and rough. He glowed more brightly than the sun. The audience shielded their eyes as well as everyone near him. He was a jolteon.  
  
Suddenly, he walked away from the ledge. My father, everyone, turned toward me. I barely felt my mothers paw urge me forward. I stumbled blindly onto the pillow and stared out into the audience. My father raised his head, done inspecting after what seemed like a year had gone by. He reached for a stone.  
  
"Flareon" my mind said, "I'm going to be a flareon."  
  
I gulped. My last moment as an eevee. The stone seemed to come forward in slow motion. It was cold to the touch, even through my thick brown fur. That very fur began to glow. The feeling was inlike anyother. My legs grew long and thin. My ears became very thin and each one moved to the sides of my head. I felt another thin ear sprout up on tom of my head. I them felt a thin skin come from all around my face, rught behind my three akwardly placed ears. My tail grew long. Very, very long. The end split into two thin pieces. I then felt something emerge from my back. Small blue ridges that started where the frilly thing below my ears was, and ended where my tail split into two fins. The glow stopped. I opened my eyes. I stared down at my feet. My blue feet. I was a vaporeon. Everyone was silent. 


	2. Chapter 2: A new life begins.

The Vaporeon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form. If I did, I'd be rich and I would have this published. I do own my ideas, characters, etc.  
  
Authors note: This is entirely fantasy. I cannot prove eevees' live in trees and have advanced civilizations. I wrote this from some idea that just came to mind one day. So R&R  
  
I looked out at eveyone. Many were wide-eyed and open mouthed, while others covered their childrens eyes. I couldn't talk, all that came out were small gasps.  
  
I looked back. Jaru was perhaps even more surprised than me. Embress just looked sadly, she too knew that my life had been ruined. My eevee brother and sisters pretended not to see me, while my jolteon brother glared at me with a smirk of pleasure  
  
It was too much to bare. My eyes began to water. Seeing this, Jaru picked me up by the scruff of my neck (not at all being gentle) and carried me back to the pre-evolution room. Actaully, he didn't even carry me, I was being dragged.  
  
We got to the pre-evolution room and Jaru threw me in. I was a blue ball of pure fear, shivering down to my tail. Embress and a few jolteon soon arrived.  
  
"What," Jaru roared, "did you do?! Do you know how much shame you have brought to me?! I chose a fire stone!"  
  
My father grabbed the said stone. The red color that had been fire came right off on his paw. Berry dye. Someone had sabotaged us. How could Jaru blame me? I didn't give myself this cursed body!  
  
Jaru bellowed more and became red. My my head hung so low my tears immediantly fell to my paws. My mother placed her warm red paw on my back. As my father continued yelling at everything within range, Embress lead my back to my brothers (my sisters had left for training).  
  
"What do we have hear?" asked my jolteon brother, who was now a foot tall, "Our weakling has become an out casted weakling. Do you think they'll send the fire eyes on you?" His voice was deep and intimidating.  
  
I looked at him, straight into his eyes. My own were misted, but suddenly, I was mad. Furious! Someone made me this! An outcast! Not even my stronger brother was going to make me feel worse. Not now.  
  
I leapt into my trademarked fighting stance. I was now the same height as my brother, a small advantage. My jolteon brother crouched down, ready to leap at any time. We didn't know our elemental attacks yet, he had no advantage.  
  
My brother leapt, sharp quills that were his fur pointed, destined for me. Somewhere inside my vaporeon mind, something took over. I lashed my tail into my brother.  
  
The biggest surprise was that my brother was knocked far back. He landed with a large thud onto the ground. My eevee brother looked at me in surprise. I had beaten a superior pokemon.  
  
I looked down at my tail. It was a weapon. A weapon that would do until I learned my attacks. Yes, my attacks. My water attacks.  
  
For a moment in time, I took pride in being a vaporeon, but then I remembered. I was an out cast.  
  
A part of me wanted to be proud, wanted to scream, wanted my father gone. I refused to be proud, refused my sudden hatred for my father.I felt like eevee was slipping away. Even though eevee was nameless, she was a pokemon. I used to be her. Hard to think less than an hour ago I was that eevee.  
  
I was vaporeon now. I would get a name. I would make sure no one forgot that name! The warm blue flames that flashed through my blood was a strong sense of pride. I let the pride take over, and I strutted away from my fallen brother, my head held high.  
  
I bumped into something and looked up. Cold eyes looked down into my own. Jaru. He lifted his enormous paw and knocked me back all the way to the wall (side of the tree branch).  
  
I woke up what seemed to be a few hours later. My brother (the jolteon one. The other was gone for training) was in his bed. My sisters were in theirs as well.  
  
Realizing how late it must be, I got up and went over to my bed. The pillows and blankets were gone. They had been taken out.  
  
I sadly walked over to the neighboring branch, which happened to be empty, and lay down and the cold bark. I fell asleep immediantly.  
  
Later that night, Embress found vaporeon all alone on the floor. Embress covered her with her warmest blanket and smiled.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Vari." 


	3. Chapter 3: Vari's punishment

The Vaporeon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form. If I did, I'd be rich and I would have this published. I do own my ideas, characters, etc.  
  
Authors note: This is entirely fantasy. I cannot prove eevees' live in trees and have advanced civilizations. I wrote this from some idea that just came to mind one day. So R&R  
  
Morning light fell through small holes in the side of the tree branch and covered a large blue figure that was Vari. She twitched a few times in her sleep, then allowed her eyes to slowly open. The abandoned branch had been her room for the past 11 months.  
  
She stood up. Being nearly fully grown, she stood at 3' 2". Her eyes were deep blue and happy, though she had taken much torture the past months. Her paws were large, good for swiping at others. Her tail swished side to side, reads to strike. Her body was a beautiful turquoise blue color.  
  
She walked happily into the neighboring branch that belonged to the rest of her family. Her espeon sisters, umbreon brother, jolteon brother, and eevee sister. The eevee was 1 month old.  
  
The eevee, named Elli, had not evolved. This was because her brothers and sisters had died the day of evolution. Elli never was told this for some reason. Embress never really seemed satisfied that 3 perfectly healthy eevees would have just died, but being forced to, she had to accept that answer.  
  
Elli was about 9 inches tall when standing, and was a lot like Vari. She was different from the others in the family. She followed Vari everywhere, and dreamed of being a vaporeon.  
  
Everyone in the family had grown. The espeon females, who were named Eruli and Emyla, were VERY law abiding. They mostly ignored Vari as she brought shame to them. The male umbreon, named Uron, was a bit timid. He was more the strong silent type. He did his job and nothing more. The jolteon brother, named Jarun, was a miniture Jaru. He strutted around and tormented Vari. She couldn't pick a fight on him either. They'd find some way to send her out of the tree. Embress was a bit depressed due to the loss of Ellis brothers and sisters, but this seemed to make her a bit more active. She was beginning to get out more, though flareons were not supposed to, as Jaru said. Jaru did everything in his power to cherish Jarun and punish Vari.  
  
Vari walked over to her brothers and sisters branch and shook Elli lightly. Elli stirred for a moment then her eyes widened and she smiled. Vari was Ellis best friend more than she was her sister.  
  
"We have to get to the pool before everyone else does again. Wanna meet me there?" Vari asked quietly, so she didn't wake up her brothers and sisters.  
  
"I'm ready now. I wont fall in this time." Elli said, smiling brightly.  
  
Vari and Elli were used to waking up when the sun made them and going to the pool. Vari had been teaching Elli to swim, while at the same time, learning her water techniques. Already she had learned water gun, bubble, and bubble beam. Elli had learned to splash and sink.  
  
Vari and Elli crept down to the pool far below the tree's roots. Fall was upon the forest, bringing cold to eveything. Part of the pool was frozen over with a thin layer of ice.  
  
"Watch this!" Vari said mischeviosly to Elli.  
  
Vari crept over to where the ice began. She leapt into the ice and slid with mounting speed toward the water. The ice broke as she went over, sending shards upward in a beautiful spray of ice and mist.  
  
Elli clapped her small paws and watched and Vari leapt into the freezing water, sending a splash of water at her. Elli walked over to where Vari was lazily swimming around in circles.  
  
"Teach me to do that!" said Elli in her happy childish voice. She didn't know much about swimming, she basically mimicked whatever Vari did.  
  
Vari picked up Elli and held her in the water. The endless lessons continued until Elli could get the hang of swimming on her own, and until Embress would let her. Embress was very protective of Elli, and the reason was not hard to see.  
  
"Kick your feet and keep your head up." Vari instructed as she held Elli up.  
  
Elli did as she was told. Vari kept her paws right under Elli, should she get tired and fall. Elli tried her hardest and managed to go a little while without tiring, but soon was exhausted. She liked watching Vari swim the most.  
  
Vari was amazing. Being a water pokemon was one thing, but it was like she was the water. She could swim with such speed and grace, the very water seemed to compete with her. Vari preformed for Elli for a while before tiring. It was hard work to entertain a young eevee.  
  
Just as Vari was finishing up her performance, something happened top ruin it all. Jarun stepped forward next to Elli and glared at Vari. He was Vari's height, but had authority on his side. Everyone believed him, being the son and mirror of Jaru. If anyone ever did anything Jarun didn't like, Jaru would give them a punishment 5x worse than what they deserved.  
  
"You know that Elli isn't supposed to swim on her own for another 3 months." Jarun sai din his cold voice that tingles with excitement of getting Vari into trouble again. "She could have drowned while you were doing circus tricks. I'll have to tell Jaru."  
  
"I was with her!" Vari snapped, a bit more loudly than she meant to. "Elli was well supervised."  
  
Elli stepped up in front of Jaru. Being like Vari, she wasn't afraid to confront her older, stronger, taller brother. "She was watching me. I was doing fine!"  
  
Jaru laughed darkly. "Cute kid. Too bad she's been brain washed. Come with me Elli, We'll get someone to take care of her." He sneered.  
  
Vari leapt out of the water in one graceful movement. Elli stood beside her, wanting to help out her sister. Vari walked toward Jarun, water dripping off her as she walked.  
  
"You," she said to Jarun, "get out of here before you cause even more trouble. Elli does not need to see her brother lying to her face."  
  
Jarun took this as a threat. He saw an opening to get Vari into even more trouble, and took the chance. He crouched down into an attack stance. Naturally, Vari countered with her fighting stance. They hadn't fought since they had first evolved. Now, they were older, stronger, more accustomed to their new bodies.  
  
Vari was first to strike. She shot a fierce bubble beam at Jarun. Being so cold, some bubbles froze as they hit. While he was distracted by the bubbles, Vari leapt forward in a tackle attack and knocked him back a few feet.  
  
Jarun regained his mind and focused his anger. His quills becan to glow in electric rage. Small bolts of electricity came off his fur while he was preparing.  
  
"JOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!" A fierce cry of rage, and the largest thunder attack Vari had ever seen was unleashed. Surly Jarun had only learned thunder shock! But this. This was possibly a more powerful form. Perhaps a normal thunder shock. It hurt so badly!  
  
~My feet gave way as the electricity shot through my body. I was blown backwards. I couldn't move. Paralyzation? Surly not. Then it hit me. I was a water pokemon. Water and thunder aren't your average bad couple. I opened my eye slowly. I was at the edge of the pool. Jarun was right above me. Surely he wouln't ... He couldn't! What was I talking about?!  
  
Jarun grinned evilly and pushed me slightly. I had no energy to pull myself back. I was going to drown in my own element! Elli was going to see me! There had to be something! Anything!  
  
My feet, stomach, chest, head, arms, paws, all slipped off the edge. I was above, then below the water. I tried to breath, couldn't. I couldn't remember how to breathe under water!  
  
Suddenly, I disappeard! I was in the water. I was the water. The feeling was indescribable! I was everywhere, and yet all together. I swam. It was strange, being water and swimming. It was more like ...flowing. I came over to the edge of the pool and became solid again. I don't know how...I just did. Acid Armor. So that was how it worked!~  
  
I pulled myself out of the water, mentally noting that I ought to try my acid armor attack more often. I shook some of the water off of me, then I looked up. Jaru's cold eyes burned a hole in mine.  
  
Once again, Vari was dragged to her branch. Five days punishment. It would have been seven, but the Winter Festival was in 6 says time. They needed Vari to preform a water attack in the cold weather so it would turn to snow.  
  
Vari sat in her room, using one of her claws to draw a picture in the tree bark. She sighed. They would never let her get away with anything. 


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting for Winter

The Vaporeon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form. If I did, I'd be rich and I would have this published. I do own my ideas, characters, etc.  
  
Authors note: This is entirely fantasy. I cannot prove eevees' live in trees and have advanced civilizations. I wrote this from some idea that just came to mind one day. So R&R  
  
Four days until winter. Already Vari had lasted through two days of punishment. That meant no leaving her room, which of course, barely phased Vari. She has content with watching everyone go about their day and practicing her techniques without constant surveillance.  
  
Jarun was once again the golden child. Not only had he managed to get Vari five days punishment, but their battle soon became twisted into nothing but a fish story. Next thing she knew, Vari had used a hyper beam, knocking Jarun into the wall, where he used the last of his energy to use his final thunder attack. Vari rolled her eyes in disgust each time something was added.  
  
Of course, Elli stuck up for Vari, but no one cared. Elli was as much an outcast as Vari. Not because she was an eevee, but because she stuck around with Vari. Though the two were family, it didn't matter to anyone else. No one was supposed to talk to Vari if at all possible. Elli was Vari's best friend.  
  
Vari was beginning to scratch murals on the wall of her branch. Though she was quite occupied with drawing, practicing, and observing, there was just too much time alone in that branch. Vari was worried about Elli too. Elli had no other friends, and had even less to do in a day than Vari.  
  
Embress had been visiting Vari every night though. She knew Vari wasn't supposed to have visitors, but Embress was seeming to change, become less obedient of Jaru's rules. Embress would often tell Vari stories. Not the ones of fire-eyed trainers and their demonic pokemon, but stories of wild pokemon that lived in freedom. A very large pool that stretched everywhere there was not land, in which other water pokemon lived. Large places with square trees that had clear square windows on them. What was probably the strangest of Embress's stories was of trainers that were nothing like fire-eyes. Vari couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of this one, and she couldn't help but wonder how Embress felt about staying home all day. She had never seen her mother do anything but work and care for her children.  
  
Vari was getting unusually restless as the days went by. Embress had said it was because Winter was approaching, which was the same reason Embress was becoming more lethargic. Vari wondered what would happen during the summer. Maybe by then she would be able to live in the pool in her acid armor attack.  
  
The outside world had begun to fascinate Vari. Every time she walked by the place where the espeons exited to fight, she wondered if she could slip away and live in the world unknown. The espeons were not allowed to tell about the outside world, but every once and a while, one of them disappeared after a scream calling for help. Running away was out of the question.  
  
Vari layed down on her blanket and gazed upward. The tiny hold drilled by her claw told her that it was night time. Another day of punishment done.  
  
As she lay down on her side to sleep, Vari let her mind drift. She had certainly let the vaporeon mind that was hers take over. She was no longer ashamed of what she was, but proud of who she was. It was beginning to feel nice, being something everyone wasn't.  
  
Once again, morning light draped through the small hole in the top of the tree branch onto Vari. Natures alarm clock seemed to work well in the vaporeon's life style. She shook her head to further awaken herself and then sat up. Three more days. From here, her punishment was all downhill.  
  
Vari moved over to the edge of her branch. She poked her head around the corner. Embress or Elli usually brought her some left-overs for breakfast, but neither appeared to be awake yet. Vari walked back into her branch and began to work on one of her murals again. So far, she had drawn a kind looking flareon and a quite little eevee under a tree somewhere in the outside world. This, she decided, was something that would earn her more shame. Hopefully, no one would come in her room and immediately stare at the wall. This outrages thought could only bring a smile across Vari's face as she waited for her breakfast.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Embress arrived. She was out of breath, but smiling. In her hands were some berries and roots for Vari, along with some berry juice, which Vari hadnt had since she was an eevee. Also in her paws were strange cloths and shiny things attached.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late." Embress said, meaning every word, "I had to find my way to the celebration room and get these outfits for you. I managed to save some of my dinner for you as well. We don't want the main event of the winter festival to be malnourished." She smiled, but Vari could see that her mom really didn't have the energy to run around doing things like this. Winter was going to be very cold this year, as she had overheard.  
  
Vari ate ravenously and thanked Embress many times before questioning the odd cloths.  
  
"What are those?" she asked curiously, pointing to the cloths that had beem set aside.  
  
"Oh!" Embress exclaimed, I almost forgot. These are your winter festival clothes. You will need to get used to them, Im afraid. Here, Ill show you what they look like and what youll have to do."  
  
Embress went about explaining the Winter Festival first, then moved onto the clothes. The shiny things in the clothes were what Embress called pieces of metal. The metal was cold to the touch, but soon was warmed up. The cloth itself felt strange. Not a bad strange, but a different strange. They were definitely not normal. They were soft, and quite comfortable. They covered her entire body, except her head, feet, paws, and tail.  
  
"You look wonderful. This is the first time we'll actually have a vaporeon for our ceremonys." Embress said happily.  
  
The ceremonys were apparently short, but sweet. Vari was told not to tell anyone what they were, but to practice when she was alone and out of view, as there would be no formal rehersal for this.  
  
When her mother left, Vari looked at the clothes a bit more and then ran through the performance a few times in her head. It sounded hard. Hard, but beautiful. Somehow, they had done it without a vaporeon every year before. This year, they'd have something to talk about.  
  
Vari went back to her mural for a while. It was beginning to take shape and become much more detailed. Vari's claws were certainly well kept. A tool, and a weapon.  
  
The day went on. Elli was unseen. The world below, the world of the others, was dull as usual. Everyone went about their duties, obeying every command Jaru bellowed. He was so loud with some of his orders, they could be heard by Vari as if he were standing right in front of her (which wouldn't have been surprising).  
  
Another day wore on until orange and red colors seeping through the top of Varis branch. Vari, realizing she didn't have much longer to practice, got to practicing for the Winter Festival. It was a bit hard to remember the moves to the Winter dance, as Embress had only showed her once, but Vari was up to it.  
  
Vari leapt into the air and spun, looking as if she walked on her two bottom feet as she did. She landed with one of her paws touching the ground in front as her other hand was behind. Her breath was heavy, and her brow was wet from perspiration. She looked where the light had been streaming into her room only to see that it wasn't there.  
  
Laying down on her blanket, Vari curled up into a dream filled sleep. Two more days. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Runaway

The Vaporeon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form. If I did, I'd be rich and I would have this published. I do own my ideas, characters, etc.  
  
Authors note: This is entirely fantasy. I cannot prove eevees' live in trees and have advanced civilizations. I wrote this from some idea that just came to mind one day. So R&R  
  
Less than one day until Winter! Time moved more slowly than ever now that Vari had something to wait for. She had done her punishment and had only a few more minutes to go. She had stayed up all night from excitement and had practiced her heart out.  
  
Her ceremonial dance, she discovered, was beautiful when performed correctly. The moves not flowed, merged with each other. It was even more beautiful with the ceremonial outfit on. Vari had learned that the ceremony was to begin at noon.  
  
Suddenly, a beam of orange light shot through the small hole in Vari's branch. Winter had come! Vari smiled to herself and lay down on her blanket, smiling to herself. She wanted to go get Elli, seeing as she was now free to go wherever, whenever, but she knew that Elli needed her rest. Vari hadn't seen Elli for the past two days though. Embress had been coming over with food and tips on her dance. Though seeing Embress was nice, Vari missed her little sister.  
  
"I'll just rest," Vari said to herself. She lay down on her side, closed her eyes, and fell immediately to sleep.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Came the loud, high-pitched call of Elli.  
  
Vari sat up with a jolt. Elli had been yelling in her ear for the past five minutes. The once orange light was now the golden color of the day.  
  
"How much time do I have?" Vari asked, immediately realizing that she didn't have much time.  
  
"Fifteen minutes." Said Embress calmly, "We'll meet you there."  
  
Vari nodded, grabbed her clothes, then bolted down several pathways. She had to get to the new stage, built form the wood that was from the newly hollowed out branch. She was directed to go down to the pool; the stage was only a few yards away.  
  
Luckily, Vari had been watching everyone from her room for the past five days, and had picked up some short cuts from those in a rush. They were quite useful in times like this.  
  
Vari arrived at the stage with ten minutes to spare. Though she was out of breath, she immediately put on her ceremonial clothes while waiting for Embress and Elli.  
  
When she stepped out of the costume room, Vari saw that Embress and Elli had already arrived. They were under the stage, so no one could see them yet. At first, they didn't realize it was Vari behind the silken garments, but at a second glance, they could tell it was her.  
  
The outfit consisted of a turquoise blue shirt. The sleeves went down to Vari's elbows, and the collar and bottom of the shirt were trimmed with a shiny silver metal. The skirt went down to the floor, and trailed behind Vari as she walked. The belt was a piece of leather with round pieces of gold metal all around it that made a soft, bell-like sound as she walked. Truly a wonder outfit.  
  
"Are you ready?" Embress asked kindly as she walked toward the exit. Embress and Elli were going to be seated with the rest of the audience.  
  
"I'll never be ready if you keep asking," Vari said slowly, "So I better get it over with. Yes, I'm ready."  
  
"Good luck!" Elli sain in her high-pitched happy voice as she ran toward her mother and out the exit.  
  
Vari was alone. The only light was that coming down below the planks of the stage. There were no curtains outside, so Vari would have to just stand in the middle of that stage until she was to begin.  
  
Vari walked toward the exit. This was it, the time had come for the performance. She would have to make a good impression, everyone was watching. Maybe she could change their minds about vaporeon's after this.  
  
Vari walked out the exit. Up, up, up the stairs into the light, softly jingling as she walked. The stairs ended, and the stage was right in from of her.  
  
Looking all around her, Vari saw the entire community gathered around the stage. A select few flareons and espeons were in the instrumental section with their wooden flutes and drums.  
  
Vari walked onto the center of the stage, looking side to side at everyone. Many were shocked, others were upset that a vaporeon had been allowed to do this. Vari didn't care. They didn't know her, so they could judge all they wanted, they never would know her if they continued.  
  
The music started. Vari began her dance, bending, leaping, twirling, all in perfect rhythm with the music she had never heard before until now. It was a strange sight for everyone, someone they had out-casted performing her hardest for them.  
  
The music began to slow down, Vari did all the correct moves, while savoring the moment. Those around her were beginning to smile. For a moment in time, they forgot all about species and rules. They were lost in the beauty that represented Winter.  
  
The music grew loud once more. The end was near to the beautiful sight. Vari walked to the center of the stage. She spun around many times. Faster, faster, speed still gaining!  
  
Vari shot out a mist all around. She had learned to do so by using a bobble attack without enough water, causing the bubbles to break and scatter their mist before they even formed. Being as cold as it was on that winter day, the mist became small flakes of snow.  
  
The audience gasped, the children cheered. Everyone except the espeons had never seen snow in their lives, few knew what it was called. Everyone was spell bound by the beauty of the entire performance.  
  
Jarun, who was near the front of the audience with the rest of the family, was not happy. He had expected everyone to boo Vari off the stage. They were cheering for her! How dare they!  
  
Reaching on the ground, Jarun found what he had been looking for. A round, red tomato. Obviously a leftover from last nights dinner. The perfect thing to get his sister in even more trouble.  
  
With one perfectly aimed throw, Vari was hit in the back of the head by the tomato. She stopped her spinning and stood there for a moment, confused. The music stopped playing too. Vari looked out at the audience. She had been spinning so fast, there was no way of knowing who had thrown the fruit at her.  
  
The audience bust out in laughter. Vari looked stupid, stopping right in the middle of her dance to do nothing but look around confusedly. Jarun and Jaru laughed the hardest. Elli furrowed her brow and scratched at Jarun as well as she could with her small claws. Embress only stared out sadly at Vari. Once again, her daughter had been humiliated in front of everyone.  
  
This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when everything had been perfect. Vari blinked back tears. It had happened again, everyone had seen her make a fool of herself. It was all of the sudden too much to bear.  
  
Vari tore from the room. Up the pathways higher and higher. She was blinded by tears with only sadness, rage, and a bright flame somewhere in her heart to guide her up. She reached her room. Vari walked over to her wall where her mural was. She sat down and hugged her legs close to her chest. She wiped her eyes and sniffed a few times. What was she going to do.  
  
"I'll never be able to face them again..." she said in her sad tone between sobs. Looking up, she saw the small hole that let the sun it.  
  
Suddenly, her brown furrowed. They'd never be able to laugh at her again! It was crazy, but it was a way. Vari clenched her fist and punched as hard as she could at the small hole that the light shone through. But the light was gone. The skies were gray. The bark around the hole was very thin. It shattered around Vari's fist.  
  
A hole about 1 foot wide and 1 foot long was there. Vari looked back at her wall where her mural was. She ran over and quickly scratched a message in.  
  
With that done, Vari leapt through the hole in her branch into the outside world. It was cold! There was soft white stuff all around. Vari placed one paw in the white stuff. The chilling sensation was almost unbearable as her foot sunk a few inches into the white stuff. That's when she looked down. She was up so high! The ground was so far away, and she was on such an unstable and small area.  
  
It was only then Vari let the truth hit her. She was cold, alone in a new area, high up, and scared. She blinked, wavered, and fell.  
  
Vari hit the ground with a dull thud as the winds began to pick up. Snow soon covered her shivering body, leaving only her head visible.  
  
A tall figure with eyes that glowed blue through the wind stood above Vari. It bent down and grabbed Vari by her neck, pulling her through the snow. 


	6. Chapter 6: Outside the tree

The Vaporeon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form. If I did, I'd be rich and I would have this published. I do own my ideas, characters, etc.  
  
Authors note: This is entirely fantasy. I cannot prove eevees' live in trees and have advanced civilizations. I wrote this from some idea that just came to mind one day. So R&R  
  
The sound of crackling fire made Vari's ears twitch. Slowly, she came to. She felt the dirt beneath her, and the warmth of the fire on her back.  
  
"You're finally awake." Came a male voice in the direction of the fire. It was a kind voice, much like Vari's, but deeper.  
  
Vari quickly turned around. Her blurred vision slowly cleared, revealing a male vaporeon, about two months older than she was.  
  
The male walked over to a nearby log and began to dig through a large pouch. He returned a few moments later with a large red apple for Vari. Surly he meant no harm, after all, Vari was hungry, and he had given her food.  
  
Vari sat up, questions exploded in her mind like rippling water, like hundreds of fireworks. She slowly became comfortable with her surroundings, a forest and a campsite, and reached out for the apple.  
  
"I'm Vaporeon," said the male, "my master and I found you in the snow a while ago." He looked around. He was a full 3' 3", the regular height of a vaporeon.  
  
"I'm Vari." Vari said in a rather small and quiet voice. "Where....Where am I?"  
  
"We're in the Ilex Forest." Said Vaporeon very matter-of-factly. Vari stared blankly, blinking a few times. "You know..Ilex Forest, Jhoto."  
  
Vari looked up, she was amazed by how many star there were, how large the sky was. And all around them, there were so many trees! "What is a Jhoto?" Vari finally said.  
  
Vaporeon blinked. How dumb could this pokemon be?! He was glad his owner had left to collect berries and apricorns, there was something wrong with a pokemon not knowing what country they lived in!  
  
"How is it you don't know what country you're from?" Vaporeon finally blurted out.  
  
"What is a country?" asked a very curios Vari, now even more confused. "I lived in The Tree."  
  
"What's The Tree?" Vaporeon asked. It was his turn to be confused.  
  
Vari told him everything. The laws of the tree, the stories of fire-eyed trainers, the jobs of different species, and about her family. She told him of Jaru, and his cruelty, and of Embress's kindness. She told him everything that had happened to her.  
  
Vaporeon was speechless. How could someone mislead these poor pokemon so much? And the nerve they had, treating vaporeons' like that!  
  
Embress and Elli rushed from branch to branch. Vari was nowhere to be seen. She had been gone for hours, and only her room was left to look in.  
  
It was Elli who say it first. Snow falling through a large hole in the branch. Embress gasped and fell to the floor in tears. Elli walked around, confused and emotionless. Why would Vari do this?  
  
When Embress had pulled herself together, she walked around the room a bit. She soon saw the writing below Vari's mural.  
  
"She says that she is sorry and that she loves us both." Embress told Elli. Was this Vari's last message to them?  
  
Almost all of the communbity slept well that night. Being rid of Vari was like a blessing to them. Embress, however, was wide awake. If no one else was going to find Vari, she was.  
  
With a sigh and a leap, Embress had left the tree.  
  
Snap! Vari and Vaporeon both turned around looking into the darkness of the forest. Something was coming in their direction, and whatever it was Vaporeon ran happily toward it. Vari, however, didn't like the sound of it. You had to be a pretty large creature to snap a twig in two, as whatever this was had done.  
  
The creature came into view. It was a fire-eye, and a rather small one compared to everything Vari had heard about fire-eyed trainers at the tree. Vari leapt behind a log to watch safely as she shook from the fear of the creature that she had been taught to fear since she was an eevee.  
  
The trainer did not have eyes of fire, but green eyes. He was quite gentle with Vaporeon, and he spoke a language unknown to Vari. How could this be a fire-eyed trainer? He was not huge, Vaporeon (who was obviously his pokemon) was not starving, and he didn't have a weapon to control his pokemon! Definitely not what Vari had heard of about trainers.  
  
Vaporeon lead his trainer over toward Vari. She had her ears back in fear of the one creature she'd been afraid of forever. The trainer slowly reached his hand out toward her. He rested his hand on Vari's shivering head. It was warm to the touch. Vari looked up and gave a weak smile, as she was about to faint from the sheer surprise of this.  
  
"Retreat" Varporeon told his owner. Though the two spoke different languages, their bond lead them to understand each other. "Not exactly like the storys, huh?" he said, turning to Vari.  
  
Vari just blinked. This world was nothing short of strange. She almost missed the simplicity of the tree. At least back there, she understood the world around her. But then she thought. This was the world around her. Someone had been keeping her from it all.  
  
The trainer pulled out a few red and white spheres. A red light shot from two of them, revealing a cyndaquil and a sentret. The two pokemon stretched and then looked at Vari with confused looks.  
  
Vari blinked and then turned to Vaporeon. "What are they?" She asked quietly, so not to upset the other two pokemon.  
  
Vaporeon stared in disbelief. There was no doubt whatsoever in his mind now that Vari had lived in a tree. So he explained pokemon, Jhoto, items, trainers, and about everything he knew to Vari. He was pleased that she had understood most of this, and that he had confused his fellow pokemon.  
  
Soon, everyone was lying down to sleep. The fire was only charcoal and ashes, and the sky was lit by thousands of stars, without any light to lessen their beauty. Vari got up from where she had been laying and climbed onto the nearest log. She gazed upward, and thought about Embress and Elli. Though she knew she was better off where she was, she couldn't help but miss them.  
  
"Thinking of your home?" Vaporeon asked as he leaped up next to her. Vari just continued to gaze upward, holding back her tears.  
  
"The stars are bright" she finally said. Was her old home really as bad as it had seemed?  
  
Perhaps, She belonged with a trainer. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle

1 bThe Vaporeon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form. If I did, I'd be rich and I would have this published. I do own my ideas, characters, etc.  
  
Authors note: This is entirely fantasy. I cannot prove eevees' live in trees and have advanced civilizations. I wrote this from some idea that just came to mind one day. So R&R  
  
  
  
The sunlight seemed to shine more brightly than imaginable to Vari. It woke her up with ease as it covered the forest in its dappled light. The sun was so bright now that it could be seen without looking through a small hole in tree bark.  
  
Vari found herself happy. She usually woke up ready to face another day of torment, but today, she felt like she could take on anything, like she could defeat the strongest of human and pokemon. She decided to give Vaporeon and his trainer a chance. If she could only always feel this way, it would surly be worth it to be partnered with a human.  
  
The other pokemon awoke a few minutes later, while their trainer managed to sleep through the unbelievably bright light. The pokemon wanted to go back to sleep so badly, but there was no chance of sleeping when the sun was out this much, unless you were in a cave. They stretched and yawned and sat down against one of the logs forming a circle around their sleeping area and the pile of ashes that had been a camp fire.  
  
Vaporeon stretched a few moments longer, then he walked in front of Sentret, Cyndaquil, and Vari. He was very awake compared to the others. From what he had told Vari, he was his owners first pokemon. They had begun in Viridian City, and then decided to go to Jhoto. They had found a water stone somewhere along the way, which caused Vaporeon to evolve, and here they were. They had managed to catch Cyndaquil and Sentret, and were well on their way.  
  
"Sentret, you're on wood collecting duty," Vaporeon began. Sentret scurried off into the forest without question. "Cyndaquil, get us some food. All of us." Cyndaquil ran over to his masters backpack and found some human food, then ran into the forest for some pokemon food. "Vari, you go find some charcoal in the ashes. We need charcoal to power Cyndaquil up." Vaporeon was obviosly giving her the easiest job, seeing as she was quite clueless of what was happening around her.  
  
Five minutes later, Cyndaquil and Sentret returned together. Sentret had a few large pieces of wood in his small arms, and Cyndaquil had found some apples and peaches for them. Vari had managed to find about five pieces of charcoal, a good amount for a water pokemon that was untrained. Vaporeon was pleased.  
  
Sentret put the wood on top of the old ashes, and Cyndaquil shot an ember, igniting the wood into a beautiful show of flames. Vaporeon handed each of them an apple and half a peach, and went to go wake up his owner. Vari was surprised. It seemed like Vaporeon had hardly done anything, but the others were satisfied. I guess being in charge of others was hard work, but she couldn't see how. Another thing she would probably never understand.  
  
Vaporeon's owner was soon wide awake and eating with all of them. He treated Vari like he did his other pokemon. He would turn to her to see her reaction to something he did, obviously he was seeing if she would be a good pokemon to own.  
  
After a few hours of waking up and talking, the trainer stood up and looked down at his pokemon. He seemed to be seeing how active they were. Vaporeon and the others knew what he was doing, but didn't bother to tell Vari, she would see soon enough.  
  
"Alright." The trainer finally said, "Sentret, Vaporeon, you're up first. Save your energy Vaporeon, you're going twice."  
  
"What's happening?" Vari asked confusedly.  
  
"We're going to battle." Vaporeon said plainly, "We have enough potions to heal ourselves, so no one really minds attacking each other. You'll probably watch, seeing as you're untrained."  
  
Vari nodded, and followed as the pokemon and their trainer walked to the nearby clearing. It was all dirt and leaves and anything else that had come to be in that area. Vaporeon didn't seem too worried about what was to be his arena. He was busy looking at Sentret, analyzing his partners energy, strengths, and weaknesses. He seemed to have done this many times.  
  
The trainer leaned up against a tree on the side as the two pokemon took separate ends of the area. Vari was on the opposite side as the trainer. Sentret was very tense, but Vaporeon seemed like this was nothing more than breathing to him. Obviously, he had fought many times.  
  
A breeze blew around them. The trainer gave a sharp whistle, and they were off. The two pokemon seemed frozen in the moment.  
  
Neither moved. Most pokemon leapt at each other, but these two were waiting to see who would attack first. Vaporeon seemed to have a mischievous glow in his eyes. He knew what he was doing, and he knew that Sentret would never see it coming.  
  
In a flash, Vaporeon leapt right. Sentret stood up on his tail, facing toward Vaporeon. A few feet away from Sentret, Vaporeon leapt left and pounced. This was nothing like an elemental, or even a normal attack. This was like a street fight. Vaporeon knew how to fight beyond trainer pokemon. He fought like a wild pokemon. Like the pokemon in the tree.  
  
Sentret lay on the ground for a moment, then leapt up and ran to his trainer. He obviously knew that Vaporeon was superior to him. Cyndaquil seemed to know that too. He shuddered for a moment before leaping to the other side of the area.  
  
Vaporeon returned calmly to his side. He smirked at Vari as he walked past. These pokemon had surly not forgotten how to be wild. They knew the ways of wild and trained pokemon.  
  
Another shrill whistle from the trainer broke the silence. This time, Vaporeon leapt into the air immediately. He didn't leap forward, just upward.  
  
This, it turned out, came from reading his opponent. Cyndaquil shot a flamethrower where Vaporeon had been standing.  
  
Vaporeon landed on the charred ground and held his head high. He shot a bubble beam, and with perfect aim, knocked Cyndaquil out immediately. Cyndaquil had know this was coming, apparently, for he had his arms up in defense.  
  
Vaporeon walked happily over to Vari as his fallen comrades were being healed. He was quite happy, for he had been trying hard to impress her. All pokemon wanted to impress others with their skill, and Vaporeon was certainly no exception.  
  
"That was cool!" Vari said. She had been silent to entire fight, and was now realizing how cool it had been, seeing pokemon fight on pure adrenaline and instinct.  
  
"Thanks." Vaporeon said, modestly rubbing the back of his head, "I try."  
  
A shrill cry broke the silence before anyone could say anything. Cyndaqiul, who had been healed, ran into the thick trees after whatever he had heard. Everyone looked into the trees, though no one could see any further than anyone else.  
  
A rustling sound, followed by the sound of a fire attack came from the trees. Cyndaquil flew out from the area, charred and fainted. 


	8. Chapter 8: A New Ruler

The Vaporeon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form. If I did, I'd be rich and I would have this published. I do own my ideas, characters, etc.  
  
Authors note: This is entirely fantasy. I cannot prove eevees' live in trees and have advanced civilizations. I wrote this from some idea that just came to mind one day. So R&R  
  
  
  
Jaru had died. No one knew what had happened, but they found him lifeless. They thought it was because of age, but Jarun knew that his father had been young and healthy. He could have rules for several more years, which was why he did something about that.  
  
No one dared to question Jarun. He was going to be the ruler, and no one would dare to deny the new ruler, who would have the power to banish them. Being banished was basically death to them, there being fire-eyes and wild untamed pokemon beyond the tree.  
  
Of course, Jarun knew the truth. He knew all about the outside world, as his father, grandfather, and so on had known. He knew that trainers were kind, for the most part. He knew that vaporeon were as strong as all the other evolutions. He knew that most pokemon could be of any gender. He knew all of this, and he could use it against everyone.  
  
Jarun was satisfied with what he was. He strutted over to the side of his room. The room that had been Jaru's. There were documents written on spare tree bark all around. No one else knew the truth. No one would be able to stop Jarun once he was the ruler of the tree. No one.  
  
Of course, there was Elli. She was suspicious of everything in the tree, and only believed Vari. That would be taken care of. Embress would have been destroyed with Jaru, but she had fled. The documents said Embress was found by one of the espeon a few years back. She had been a trainer's pokemon. They raised Embress to the best of their ability, but she still recalled everything like a distant dream.  
  
Elli was certainly needed. Eventually. She wouldn't come into play until Jarun had full power. Then phase one would begin. Phase one in the plan that had been his fathers, and his grandfathers. Luckily, Vari had left, and Elli was so sad, she would be easy to lure into Jarun's dark trap.  
  
Uron, Jaruns brother, walked in quietly. He had always been in Jaruns shadow, and never dared to say anything. He was a slave to his brothers every whim, and was fated to live like that until his end. He rarely spoke, but when he did so, it was in a deep, strong voice that made you snap to attention.  
  
"Your ceremony is in five minutes" Uron said, avoiding eye contact, "They want you without ceremonial clothes out of respect for Jaru."  
  
Jarun rolled his eyes at his fathers name. Uron had never liked Jaru, no one had. They respected or feared him and nothing more. Jarun sent a weak zap toward Uron, dismissing him from the room. Today was the day it all began. Soon, the entire forest would be under his control. Then the nearby towns, then all or the routes, seas, and buildings. Jhoto would soon feel the wrath of Jarun!  
  
Eruli and Emyla, the espeons, had known that Jarun had something wrong with him. It seemed to run in the jolteon line of the family. All of the other jolteons in the tree were fine. Jarun and Jaru seemed emotionless unless angry.  
  
Jarun walked around the tree. Everyone was at the gathering place where his brother and sisters had evolved so long ago. Jarun carried himself like a king in a walk that gave off the impression he felt he was important. The way he walked was different from when Vari did it. Vari walked with grace and smiled at everyone, whereas Jarun held his head so high, it hurt to look down, and glared at those smaller than him.  
  
He arrived at the branch where he had first evolved. Everyone stared in awe at their soon-to-be-leader. Jarun looked around. So much potential everyone would have under his control. It seemed almost sad to him, how unaware they were. Almost, but not.  
  
"Brothers" Jarun called so loudly the entire tree shook, "With the passing of one great leader, comes an even better leader. With my father gone, it is my turn to make you stronger and to turn you into the kind of pokemon even the fire-eyes will fear! It is the dawning of a new era! Come forth now, those who seek power alongside me! Do not resist the power that is ours to hold, and the world that is ours to rule!"  
  
Jarun's eyes were red with fire, and wild with the insanity of power. Jarun was definitely not all there. Somewhere along the time he evolved, he had snapped at his dream of power.  
  
As nearly half the town rushed in to the branch on which Jarun was perched, he looked around. There was Uron, Eruli, and Emyla, but not Elli. He walked away from the roaring crown into Elli's room. It was best to take care of first things first.  
  
"Hello Jarun" Came the small and innocent voice of Elli, "Are you ok?"  
  
  
  
Vari became tense. Whatever was beyond the trees meant business. Vaporeon and Sentret had rushed over to Cyndaquil, but Vari was too surprised. Without a moments hesitation, she leapt into the thick cluster of trees.  
  
Vari darted around blindly, unsure of where her target was. It seemed as though it was all around her, and she turned from side to side, in fear of her unknown opponent finding her first. She saw a red glow from beyond a large tree in front of her. She decided to tackle whatever it was and get it over with.  
  
In a split second, time seemed to move to the beat of one pokemon's heart as she raced to what was certainly doom. Vari leapt blindly as she came around the large tree and winced in pain as her opponent clawed at her as well. The two pokemon lay on the forest floor, scratching and kicking and biting for a few moments before they opened their eyes. They had been closed for some times to protect them from being scratched.  
  
Vari and the other pokemon leapt back the moment the focused on each other. Both pokemon stood still, their hearts racing, their lungs gasping for air, and their eyes locked on each other. Only the breeze that rustled the tree branches made them aware that sound still existed. Vari broke the strange unnatural silence.  
  
"Mom?" Vari said in a whisper. It was like seeing someone back from the dead.  
  
The familiar flareon took a step forward. "Yes. I came to look for you. Are you alright?"  
  
Embress was a bit timid to speak, almost unable to believe Vari was really here. When she ran away, Embress could only have thought of her being captured by trainers. But the dream that loomed in her head, that shadowed her for all eternity told her that trainers were no threat. It always had.  
  
Vari and her mother walked calmly out of the forest. They were happy, but good things never seemed to last forever for Vari.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Bad time to end huh? Sorry to leave you hanging ^^; 


	9. Chapter 9: Captured

The Vaporeon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form. If I did, I'd be rich and I would have this published. I do own my ideas, characters, etc.  
  
Authors note: This is entirely fantasy. I cannot prove eevees' live in trees and have advanced civilizations. I wrote this from some idea that just came to mind one day. So R&R  
  
  
  
Over the next week, Vari introduced Embress to everyone, and taught her about everything she had learned. She was a bit surprised that her mother already seemed to know a lot about the outside world. Everyone had done their best to help each other train, even Vari and Embress had done a few battles. Vari, it turned out, was an even match with Vaporeon. Embress was by far the strongest of them all.  
  
Just as the sun began to rise one day, Vari awoke to find Vaporeon's trainer already awake, and sitting by their campfire. The group of pokemon and the trainer had been wandering around the Ilex Forest for about two weeks now, and their trainer was beginning to think of leaving. If Vari and Embress wanted to come, they would be welcomed, but if they wanted to stay, they could. They were probably going to have to lead everyone out of the forest, though. The Ilex Forest was quite large and complicated.  
  
Vari walked over to Vaporeon. The two had developed a great friendship over the past two weeks. Partly because they were the same species, and partly because each knew of something the other did not. It was Vaporeon's knowledge of the world all around them and Vari's stories of the tree that kept everyone fascinated.  
  
Vaporeon rolled over and stared groggily up at Vari. "It's too early" he mumbled, " Get some sleep." With that, he rolled over and closed his eyes again.  
  
Vari then walked over to Embress. He mom usually didn't mind waking up early, especially not nowadays. Even though it was still winter, Embress seemed more energetic than ever now that she was out of the tree.  
  
Embress sensed someone was around and stood up. Her eyes slowly focused and she smiled at the sight of Vari. "Good morning" she said quietly, still tired.  
  
At that moment, Vaporeon muttered something and stood up as well. "I'll never sleep with you two around." He said grumpily.  
  
Vari smirked and signaled for him to come over. His trainer was watching them all this time, but still thinking. After a moment, the trainer looked up and called Vaporeon over.  
  
"We're leaving today. Tell your friends that if they want to come, they're welcome to." The trainer said to his pokemon. Vari and Embress knew a bit of human speak, but they only knew fighting terms.  
  
Vaporeon nodded obediently and walked back to his fellow pokemon. Vari and Embress looked at him with an expression of impatience. They knew he had a message, and were a bit restless.  
  
"We're leaving the forest today" Vaporeon said simply, a bit more awake now. "You two can come with us if you want, or you can stay here."  
  
Vari and Embress sat in wonder. They had always lived here, but had always dreamed of getting away. Could this be their last chance to decide?  
  
Embress, being older, thought the problem over several times, considering the good and bad of each decision. Vari, however, immediately decided without a second thought.  
  
"Lets go!" Vari said excitedly, "I can leave my past behind, and start over. I don't want to be remembered as just a vaporeon anymore to everyone in the tree."  
  
Embress looked at Vari for a moment. Her daughter seemed very sure of her decision, perhaps, a bit too sure. This would be a chance for them to start over and learn something more, but the tree had been their home forever, hadn't it? The dream that always loomed over Embress screamed out to her, telling her to leave, that it was the right thing to do, that she was meant to do this. Perhaps it was right.  
  
Embress finally nodded. "We will go. It could be a very good thing for all of us."  
  
Vaporeon's eyes lit up as he ran to tell his trainer and wake up the other pokemon. It was always exciting when more pokemon joined a team, especially strong or smart ones.  
  
One hour later, the pokemon and their trainer were ready to go. Their campsite had been cleaned, and they had packed up everything they had to take in their trainers backpack. Sentret and Cyndaquil were in their pokeballs, seeing as Vaporeon was needed to help his trainer, and Vari and Embress were leading them out of the forest.  
  
The trainer stood up, and Vaporeon signaled for Vari and Embress to begin leading them out of the Ilex Forest. Vari went right ahead and lead everyone, which didn't surprise any of them. She was outgoing, there was no question about that. Vari was a born leader, that was also unquestionable.  
  
They walked for a while before Vari's pace slowed nearly to a halt. She walked carefully, looking around her in amazement. She knew she was near the tree. When you live somewhere most of your life, you can sense when you're near it, for pokemon that is.  
  
Vari soon stopped completely. She could see the tree far in the distance, but something else made her stop. The fur on the back of her neck stood on end as her eyes darted around nervously. She could faintly hear something move all around them. She turned back to see everyone elses puzzled faces. Was she hearing this in her mind?  
  
Vari took one step forward. The grew even more tense, and shook from an icy chill down her spine. Embress and Vaporeon walked right up next to her. They could tell she was worried, and didn't want to be left out if there was to be a battle.  
  
After standing in one place for three minutes, Vari walked quickly to the tree. She figured that she might as well remember the place were she was raised. The bad feeling didn't go away, though. It was strange, and definitely not comforting.  
  
Vari stood about a foot away from Vaporeon and Embress. She gently put one paw on one of the long gnarled roots of the tree. She closed her eyes, wanting to remember this moment.  
  
Embress gave out a gasp. Vari looked up. Right in front of her was an espeon. It had glowing red eyes the color of blood, and it was very thin. It looked a bit familiar, in some distant way. It was definitely not Eruli or Emyla.  
  
The espeon hissed at them, like a meowth. It leapt in front of the trainer and it's eyes glowed an even brighter red. The trainer fell to the ground, knocked out.  
  
Vaporeon gasped and turned to attack the espeon. It gave a dark looking smirk and, once gain, its eyes glowed. In a flash, Embress, Vari, and Vaporeon were in darkness. They walked around. There was no ground, no sky, and anything. Only dark.  
  
"Where are we" Vari asked, her voice echoing. This was no normal psy attack.  
  
In a moment, her question was answered. The darkness became the inside of a wooden room. A tree branch. The espeon had used psy powers to teleport them to this room.  
  
The espeon leapt in front of the trio. She grinned a dark grin, and her eyes narrowed in evil amusement.  
  
"Do not deny the power of Jarun" She said in an all to familiar voice.  
  
Vari ignored what the espeon had said, but concentrated on who had said it. Her eyes grew large, and her expression was blank.  
  
"Elli?" Vari said in a bit more than a whisper.  
  
The espeon smirked and watched as the door handle turned from the next room, "The one and only" 


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle Begins

The Vaporeon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form. If I did, I'd be rich and I would have this published. I do own my ideas, characters, etc.  
  
Authors note: This is entirely fantasy. I cannot prove eevees' live in trees and have advanced civilizations. I wrote this from some idea that just came to mind one day. So R&R  
  
  
  
Vari blinked back her tears. She couldn't believe what Elli had become, and why? Elli had been kind and full of happiness. Now she was dark and her eyes glowed of sorrow and rage. What had happened while she had been gone?  
  
Elli sneered at her former best friend's tears. She had forgotten everything from the past, and was entirely under Jarun's control now. Whatever he had planned, she was to obey.  
  
The door opened and in walked Jarun. He gave a dark smile to Elli. He was larger than before, and his eyes were something strange. They glowed of darkness and the power hungry dreams he had, but they also shone of insanity. Perhaps he had gone too far, taking control of Elli.  
  
"Good job, my minion." Jarun said in a deep voice, "Dismiss the flareon and the vaporeon. Send her with the others in line. And bring in your brethren. I'll need help with this one."  
  
"Elli!" Vari screamed between sobs, "What did he do? Don't you remember me? Elli! Please! Don't hurt us! You're under his control!"  
  
Jarun laughed at Vari's futile attempts of reviving her sister. "She is under my control. You cannot stop her, she listens to no one but me. And soon, so shall you. But first, take the others! Get moving!"  
  
Elli obeyed silently, and walked calmly to her mother and Vaporeon. Embress was crying silently as she gave Jarun her saddest look. She then looked at Vari, and closed her eyes to show how sorry she was. Vaporeon looked around confusedly. He had no clue what was happening.  
  
"You!" Embress said, looking at Jarun with a glare, "How could you do this to us? You won't take control of everyone. Your sister has always been stronger. And Vari, I'll be back soon with help. Hold him off!"  
  
Vaporeon just walked off, under Elli's control. He didn't have anything to say but quetions, and those would not be answered.  
  
Vari tried to hold back her tears. She was telling herself that her mother had only said that from hysteria and sadness. She was telling herself that maybe her mom had gone insane as well, losing another of her children. Deep down, she denied all she was saying. Her mom was right, stopping Jarun was mandatory.  
  
"What did you do?" Vari asked Jarun in a small voice that wavered a bit, "Is everyone like her now?"  
  
Jarun laughed a low, dark laugh. "A fraction of them are like her. Come here, look out there! Don't you see them! They will lead us to victory!"  
  
Vari walked over to the edge of the room and looked through a small hole. There were dozens of red eyes, thin pokemon, running around and attacking each other. It was about the saddest thing a pokemon could see, or at least it was to Vari.  
  
"Why?" Vari asked, no longer able to contain herself. Tears flowed down her cheeks like waterfalls. Then she changed her mind. Crying showed sadness. She was sad, it was true, but she was more angry. Her own brother had done this, He had taken her family! He had made her life like this!  
  
In a surge of adrenaline, Vari leapt at her brother. She easily pinned him to the ground, as her attack was quite a surprise. She pricked her claws into his shoulders as a thin trickle of blood fell from them. "Tell me now." Vari said in a low angry voice.  
  
Jarun was surprisingly calm for being in this position of a battle. He sighed and began the story that only he knew. "If you must know, I will tell you. Ja (Jaru's father), Jaru, and I have been the leaders for the past 20 years. We have all wanted one thing. Power. The power of all of Jhoto. Ja died naturally, and Jaru took over. He saw that vaporeons had too much power over others at times. He also realized the more that everyone knew about the outside world, the less he could command them. Slowly, he began to change the truth. More and more of us forgot the truth, and we lived by his rules. He could have rules 5 more years. I couldn't wait that long! I knocked him into the pool one day while he was looking for a lost document. I pushed him in. As we all know, water conducts electricity. No one knows it is me."  
  
Vari gave her brother a disgusted look. She never had liked her father, but her brother was something worse. His mind was twisted in was unimaginable. She dug her claws in harder, hoping maybe he would stop, get knocked out.  
  
"Well," Jarun continued, "As you could have guessed, Embress was not born here. Our espeon found her in the wilds several years ago. Ja made her forget all she knew. They figured she could lead everyone away. She was very strong. Others began to see the power of espeons. We had to keep them from overthrowing us jolteons. We made them stay at home and work. Of course, Embress never entirely forgot. Then, there was the fact of Elli's brothers and sisters…"  
  
Vari became bewildered. She could guess as well as anyone what came next. How could a pokemon do this? How could she be related to this monster!?  
  
" I never did destroy them" Jarun said, trying to loosen Vari's grip, "I went outside and left them there right as a trainer was coming. I watched to make sure they were taken. The next day when they were missing, there was no evidence of death, only that they had been taken outside and hadn't returned. Of course, we created an excuse. That's what got to Embress. She couldn't even know what happened to her children. No one suspected me.  
  
"Then, there was your winter performance. I knew you were stronger back then, and I couldn't risk my chance for greatness. I had told some of the others to help me out. We knew you were sad back then, you depressed and angered easily. It wasn't hard to chase you off."  
  
Vari growled low in her throat. It had been planned all along. This all had been planned! There was only one more question she had to have answered…  
  
Jarun looked up at her. He knew what she wanted to know, and he could easily use it against her. "Well then. What to say now? Perhaps I should tell you why you became a vaporeon? Very well. Jarunknew that I was going to take his place, and he knew that you were strong. It was not me that sabotaged you, but Jaru. Only afterward did he realize what he had done. He had cleared the path for me, I was free to carry out my plan. Almost. After I did everything else, here I am, about to begin my reign."  
  
Just as Jarun had predicted, Vari was frozen with shock. He smirked, and rolled over so she was the one being pinned to the ground. She struggled to get up from under his heavy paws, but was unable. Jarun used a pin missile and sent hundreds of sharp quills at Vari. She was thrown into the wall of the tree branch, where she lay still for a moment.  
  
Vari stood up shakily. She was tired from holding her brother down, and from all that had happened today. She knew she had to forget about being tired, had to fight until the end if necessaryh. Somehow, anyway, she had to.  
  
Vari leapt into her old fighting stance. She had a plan, not a great one, but a plan. Jarun crouched into his fighting stance on the opposite side of the room, near the door.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Vari shot a hydro pump at Jarun. No matter how strong Jarun was, he was knocked off the floor into the water. As Vari suspected, he fell to the pathway a few yards below. He got up almost immediately, but Vari was exhausted from her last attack.  
  
" Just a bit more" she told herself, "I'm Almost there."  
  
Vari leapt down the pathway to the line of normal pokemon waiting to be transformed by others. Just when Vaporeon and Embress were in view, she felt a pain gripping her from behind. She tried to call out, but somehow it wouldn't come out.  
  
The pain stopped as she collapsed to the ground, and stood up, fully revived. 


	11. Chapter 11: The End of the Beginning

The Vaporeon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form. If I did, I'd be rich and I would have this published. I do own my ideas, characters, etc.  
  
Authors note: This is entirely fantasy. I cannot prove eevees' live in trees and have advanced civilizations. I wrote this from some idea that just came to mind one day. So R&R. And I don't care if the pokemon can't learn the attacks I have them perform, because they grew up differently, yea, that's it.  
  
Vari spun around in one quick movement. Elli was there, sitting tall a few feet away. She had performed a morning light attack, a psycic healing technique. Elli, however, looked no different from the last time she had been seen. She still had a furrowed brow and a mean expression. At first glance, her eyes were still a dark blood red, but then Vari looked deeper. She saw Elli's old, kind eyes reflecting confusion and fright. Somehow, the old Elli had managed to gain a bit of control over Jarun.  
  
Vari turned to face Jaru. He was bewildered at the fact that Elli was able to control her actions now .His eyes grew even wider as Embress and Vaporeon stepped up next to Vari. Vari glared at her brother who had tormented her for so long. It was time to put this to an end.  
  
"You've gone too far" Vari said loudly to her brother, "I can't let you go any further. You will destroy us, then all of the other pokemon, maybe all of the humans, or all of Jhoto. You don't care about that! It's time we stopped you!"  
  
Jarun shook his head. "You think your little speech is supposed to intimidate me? You have nothing against my powers! I control half of this tree, and I control Elli. You would never attack her!"  
  
Jarun turned around in time to see Elli give a quick laugh. She walked casually over to Vari's side and smirked at Jarun. "You never could control me" she said, her voice oozing with the pleasure that she could anger her older brother so badly.  
  
Jarun glared at the four of them. He would do away with them once and for all. In an eruption of rage, a zap cannon hit them all with dead on accuracy.  
  
Zap cannon was an electric pokemon's most lethal attack. Vari was left barely standing, while Embress and Vaporeon had been knocked out. Elli immediately healed everyone to full HP.  
  
Jarun was once again outraged. Vari leapt up and charged at him with great force into a skull bash. Jarun was knocked back to the side of the tree. With every hit he grew less calm, his actions were more brutal every time.  
  
Vaporeon stepped up next and shot a hydro pump at Jarun. The force of the water knocked all of the air out of the deranged jolteon. That entire side of the branch was now soaked.  
  
In his anger and struggle to breathe, Jarun did the worst thing he could. With a flash of rage, he shot out thunder. This was not an attack, so no one was hit, but rather a way to release anger. The wall immediately blew into pieces, from catching some of the thunder on it's soaking side. Outside it was dark and stormy, much like the mood had been inside.  
  
Jarun leapt out onto a large, strong branch. Vari took one directly across from him, and the others scattered about until they surrounded the angry pokemon.  
  
Embress furrowed her brow, and without a word, shot a fire blast at her own son. The attack was so fast, and so hot, Jarun's scream of pain was heard throughout the forest. The pain did not bother him much after a moment. He was too insane to remember that he was suffering severely from the attack.  
  
Jarun looked up to the darkened sky. He was waiting for something. Something was coming. He would wait. He could wait. But there were others. He had to get them away somehow. They could help Vari too much, and this was personal.  
  
With a leap, and much agility, Jarun landed on Embress's branch. The rest of the branch jolted, and Embress slipped, holding on by her claws.  
  
"Be careful!" Embress called to Vari, as she released her grip and landed safely to the ground.  
  
Jarun smiled, satisfied. Who to get rid of next? Perhaps that other vaporeon, he seemed to have a lot of heart, which made him strong. Then there was-  
  
Before Jarun could finish this thought, he felt himself lose control of his actions. Elli had him under her psychic attack. Jarun felt his power draining. Slowly, but surely.  
  
With a burst of power, Jarun shot a thunder attack at Elli, causing her to lose control of her concentration, stopping the attack. Elli also lost her balance and fell, landing next to Embress.  
  
Only Vaporeon and Vari were left. Vaporeon did not intend to go down without a fight. Just before he could use another hyper beam, a blinding light shot between Jarun and him, knocking him off balance and down with the others.  
  
The light had been lightning form the storm. The branch had caught fire, and the fire was spreading like mad.  
  
Vari shook her head. This had to end. This had to end now. She leapt at Jarun, shooting a water gun at him at the same time. He leapt to the next branch away from her, and attacked with a thunder wave. Thus began the game of chase, that would be the difference between life and death.  
  
Vari leapt at Jarun just as he leapt away. The two gained speed with ever new branch their feet grazed, and as they shot random attacks at each other. The fire seemed to try and trap them as well as it raced ahead of them, creating dead ends galore.  
  
Jarun took one final leap, and turned to attack. Vari leapt to the branch a few feet away, and glared at her brother. The fire surrounded the two, they were trapped. The fire reflected in Vari's eyes like never before. Her body glistened in perspiration from the heat of the flames.  
  
"This has to end" Vari said in a quiet, firm voice. There was no respond from Jarun, silent agreement.  
  
In one fluid movement, the two leapt at each other. They landed on the same tree branch, and with one swipe, Vari knocked Jarun off his feet.  
  
Jarun lay there, his eyes had no more life, and he looked up at Vari. He nodded, excepted death, and fell off the branch into nowhere.  
  
Vari blinked. This was nothing like the tragic end she thought he would have. It was so simple. So… Her though stopped as she inhaled. There was little oxygen, and it was too hot. Everything blurred, and she fell onto the branch.  
  
Voiced swirled around Vari's head as she slowly came to. As her eyes opened, she saw blurry shapes of red and blue. Her vision cleared more.  
  
"She's awake!" came a voice from the red figure. Such a familiar voice…  
  
"Mom!" Vari said, remembering suddenly, "What happened?"  
  
"We found you knocked out in the fire. You got overheated. The entire tree burned down. Jarun was found. He's long gone. Everyone's back to normal now." Vaporeon said excitedly  
  
Vari leaned forward and hugged Vaporeon. She began to cry. So much had happened. Her little sister was now an espeon. Her home was gone forever. Her brother was dead. She was happy.  
  
Vari smiled at everyone. "I did it."  
  
  
  
A/N: One more chapter! 


	12. Chapter 12: The New Beginning

The Vaporeon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon…  
  
A/N: I have a new computer, sorry it took so long to get this up ^^; enjoy the final chapter of The Vaporeon  
  
  
  
Vari blinked her eyes a few times as the sun shone through the trees. It's dappled full light welcomed the changes that were to come. All of the pokemon from the tree were spread around one area of the Ilex Forest, exploring freedom for the first time.  
  
Vari sat up and stretched, then walked over to where Elli and Embress were. She found Elli atop a low tree limb, apparently sound asleep.  
  
Elli opened one eye and smiled. The darkness and red glow were gone from her eyes. They were now a nice shade of light blue that shone of excitement. Though Elli had wanted to be a vaporeon, she excepted that she was an espeon with ease.  
  
Elli slid gracefully off the tree limb and next to Vari. Elli had a strange grace to her movements. They all flowed together in a strange way.  
  
Elli looked around at everyone for a moment as she walked alongside Vari. "What's going to happen to everyone? We have no more home." Elli looked away for a moment, feeling like this was somewhat her fault.  
  
"No one is sure." Vari sighed, "They want me to decide for them, but I dunno. I've never been a leader of anyone."  
  
Elli trailed off to find Emyla and Eruli so they could teach her more psychic techniques. Eruli and Emyla had become a bit shy around Vari, too ashamed that they had outcasted her before.  
  
Vari walked past Embress, who was sound asleep on an old log, and went on to a familiar clearing. She leapt onto a moss covered log and walked silently to the other end where Vaporeon and his trainer were asleep.  
  
Vari was careful not to disturb the trainer. Everyone had decided to keep this from him in case he would bring more trainers. As an extra precaution, Elli had erased his memory of being knocked out from her attack.  
  
Vari tapped Vaporeon's arm several times until he stirred. After a moment, Vaporeon looked up drowsily at Vari and smiled weakly. It had only been two days since Jarun had been defeated, and he had been resting for quite some time.  
  
"What's up?" Vaporeon said in a half awake voice. He was obviously not a morning pokemon today.  
  
Vari looked around and signaled for him to follow her as she walked into the dense forest. Vaporeon blinked a few times, ready to collapse rather than follow Vari.  
  
Being a good friend, Vaporeon trudged along until he reached Vari's side, then slowed his pace a bit. "Where are we going?" He asked after a moment of thought.  
  
"I need advice. We're going back to the tree. Well, what used to be the tree." Vari said, not taking her focus off of the path in front of her.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, the two reached a spot in the forest that was nothing but ashes. Ashes that had been the only home several pokemon had known. Ashes that had marked so many pokemon's lives. It was suddenly all gone, and there was no way anyone would get it back.  
  
Vari sat on a charred tree stump that had somehow managed not to be burnt to the ground and sighed, looking downward at her feet. "Everyone has no home now, and they need someone to lead them. They say I should, but I promised I would come with you, and was looking forward to it. What would I tell everyone if I chose one of the other?" Vari stopped, trying her best to hold back her tears of confusion.  
  
Vaporeon took a step forward and thought this over for a moment, "You have to lead them. We'd be able to make it to the league, but they need you more. You know more about this forest than any of them currently do.We can come back and visit you sometime, but you have to stay with them. You know that."  
  
Vari nodded slowly, but still had her doubts. "What if I don't know what to do?"  
  
"Ask Embress of Elli" Vaporeon replied simply.  
  
Vari sighed, "I guess I'm just used to this. I keep thinking that I'll turn out like Jarun, seeing as I'm his sister. I would never forgive myself if something happened to everyone…"  
  
Vaporeon smiled, and walked over next to Vari. He put his arm around her in hopes of comforting her a bit more. She was destined to be overly worried about this, and a worried leader was not a good first impression.  
  
The two sat there for a while, before Vari finally regained some confidence. By that time, everyone was awaker and gathering in the largest clearing of the forest.  
  
Vari wiped at her eyes and slid off the charred tree stump. Vaporeon followed her, and together, they walked to where everyone else was.  
  
Elli and Embress bounded up to them before they could reach the clearing, both a bit worried.  
  
"Everyone is getting anxious." Embress said, "They want to know what's going to happen."  
  
Elli turned to Vaporeon, "You're trainer is about to wake up. You should get going."  
  
Vaporeon nodded and turned to Vari. "I'll be around a little bit longer. Good ye, and Good luck. I'll come back sometime." With that, he bounded off toward his trainer and his companions (who were in their poke balls).  
  
"Good bye" Vari called as she followed Elli to the clearing. She was trying not to think of the fact that one of her best and only friends was just leaving like that. She had to concentrate, everyone was counting on her.  
  
Vari walked out of the trees, and was face to face with about 200 pokemon, all from the tree. Elli pointed to a fallen log, and Vari leapt onto it to begin talking to everyone.  
  
"Hello," Vari began, a bit shyly, "I know you're all wondering what we're going to do without our old home. First, I would like to say that I will be glad to lead you, if you will follow. I may not be the strongest, but I know a lot about where we are, and about other pokemon and trainers. From my thoughts, I can see us living in different clearings while avoiding trainers. In the morning, we could go off and gather food, and at night, meet back in the largest clearing here. We could do away with all of the laws of gender and species. I know I may sound absurd right now, but this is how I see it. You can follow me, or go off on your own, maybe find a nice trainer somewhere. Think this over though, this may be the most important decision of your life. Is you are with me, rise, but if you are not, you may leave."  
  
Vari held her breath as everyone thought this over. Would they really leave because she was a vaporeon? Or maybe her speech was wrong? Just when she was about to give up, her family stood up. Everyone else rose immediately after. There was hope.  
  
That day, everyone looked around for the perfect meeting spot where they would claim their land.  
  
They made that area their home. A few were caught, but they were happy with their trainers. The years to come brought happiness and sadness for them, but they all remained under the rule of that one vaporeon. They lived.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
